


it be like that sometimes

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: just like how you can't hate something if you don't care about it enough, you only fight because you care





	it be like that sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I totally write this on a whim because I'm too bored so forgive me for this monstrosity to whoever who read this ><

There's sound of people having verbal argument when he enters the room but it stops immediately when they notice his presence. He can't understand what they're saying but judging from the atmosphere, he's not sure whether he wants to know what they're talking about.

"Sam-san, how long have you been standing there?"

There's a flash of suprised in Changmin's eyes when he finally notice the producer. Sam-san slowly gestures for both of them to come closer to him. He notices that Yunho hesitantly steal a glance at Changmin before he starts to walk to him.

"I just come in actually. There's something I need to show you, did I interrupt you guys?"

Both of them quickly shake their heads and simultaneously answer 'not at all' several times. He might not understand what they were talking about and they might be from different countries but as an older person there are things that he can understand in one glance especially with how long he's known them.

Feigning ignorance, he asks them to follow him to the stage area and pretending that he doesn't notice it when both of them unmistakably avoid addressing the other during the whole time, using him as a mediator.

In others' eyes, they are the untouchable Tohoshinki but in moment like this, they are no different from two little boys being petty with each other. Observing them from the side of the stage, Sam-san looks at them with respect for their professionalism but struggling to control his snickers when he catch them awkwardly try to use the other dancers as mediators during practice.

'Tohoshinki is really funny in their own ways.'

***

Jooyoung feels like he's walking on eggshells when he's literally just trying to focus on the road. He's in charge to drop them at their home after picking the pair at airport today but his task isn't as easy as expected.

Usually even when Yunho and Changmin rarely interact publicly when they're at the airport, they usually become quite chatty once they enter the car. It's understandable they choose not to talk when there are countless phones and cameras shove at them but it is a different story today. They've been inside they car for 10 minutes but they don't even say a word to each other save from some greetings to him.

"So... where would you like to stop today?"

There's a beat, or two before there's an echoing 'my place' resounding in the small space. Stopping at the traffic light, he takes the chance to look at Changmin at the back and Yunho and his side before taking a deep breath, ready to face whatever he would have to listen after this.

"Is it Yunho's... or Changmin's?"

"You can drop me at my place and that person's at his."

The calmness in his tone isn't fooling anyone as Jooyoung can sense the person beside him is starting to fume.

"That's right, that person said exactly what I wanted to say." 

Yunho is now smiling too sweetly at him but his eyes are totally telling different stories. Usually handling their schedules are the easiest job as not only they are already a respectable seniors, they also never bother their staffs much unless they really need something.

Making a stop at Changmin's apartment complex, the younger member thank him briefly and leave the car without acknowledging the leader. From the corner of his eyes, he knows Yunho is discreetly is looking at Changmin from the side mirror and from rearview mirror he can see that Changmin is looking at the car until it eventually lose from sight.

After they can no longer see Changmin, he hears Yunho quietly sighs beside him. He waits for the man to ask him to turn around and drop him there but he doesn't say anything until the end. He exits the car dejectedly and mumbles 'see you later' to him and walk with his head down.

Looking at Yunho acting like that is like looking at the sun shines dimly during daytime. Jooyoung slowly drives away and shakes his head remembering his charges behaviour.

'Don't say I'm not trying to help when I asked you twice.'

***

Kim Seajun is personally making one last check on his clients' looks before letting them taking their spot in front of the cameras. Both of them are laughing with the staffs when he joins them.

They smile warmly at him when their stylists are fussing over their hair and smoothing their make ups. 

"I really have to relay my thanks everytime for your styling, you always comes up with the perfect fit for us."

"Hyung is right, I guess we really owe you for the new fans we've gained so far."

One thing that he really likes about them is their humbleness. At first, he didn't expect much when he started to work with them but their respect towards people around them really amaze him. They've been a household name for years but their mentality is better than some of the rookies who have already forget their roots not long after having a little taste of fame.

"There's not much for me to do when when the bases are already fine works itself."

Both of them laugh despite the noticeable blush, leading to their stylists scolding them for moving too much. 

He can feel the air is a little different today but he can't exactly point what it is but he dismiss it before it distracts him. He keenly watches the natural chemistry they display on camera and how easily they comply to the photographer's request.

It is probably nothing for them when they have spent most of their lives in front of the camera though he has to admit, they actually ton it down it lot compare to their chemistry off camera. The first time he has an official meeting with them, he can actually feel the sparks in the air just by the two of them speaking through their eye contacts.

He is not to affected to it after knowing them for a while but there are still times he wonders whether they can actually hear the other's thought just by taking a glimpse at each other.

The times pass without him noticing when he's lost in his thought and now they're taking a break. They retreat to their shared dressing room while everyone else is busying themselves with their own work before having lunch.

One thing he also knows after years working with them is the need for touch up after breaks. On good days, it would be just some light creases on the back or arms areas but on some days, they would look like they have just come back from a wrestling match themselves.

After the break, he braces himself for whatever mess he has to fix as the concept today is rather intriguing itself. When both of them appear, he almost couldn't believe himself that they actually look like when they have left earlier. Their stylists also look quite surprised at these facts so he knows at least he's not seeing things.

The shoots go on after that but the he along with the other stylists are having a discussion on their own at the turn of the event.

"I was ready to redo their hair all over again just now that I was shocked that it was untouched."

"Same here. It gave me headache thinking that I need to make sure their make ups are as the same tone as earlier, I was worrying for nothing."

"Have you seen the shoots? I'm not sure whether this is a miracle or calm before the storms."

All heads are nodding at agreements at the statement before they take a look at the situation in front of the lenses.

"Definitely calm before a typhoon."

***

Three pairs of eyes scan the room before slowly retreating from the area as quiet as possible.

"The rumours are true."

"This is so scary, I can't believe what I saw."

Heechul, Boa and Minho stand at the corner of the corridor having their emergency meeting. They take a peek at TVXQ duo at the company's open space a minute ago to confirm the talks they've heard. 

If they're acting like there's only one chair available to sit on during they are on camera for interviews there's no reason why they would act any better when there's no camera. That's how it usually goes. They are always attach at the hips like that and when they decide to take a seat at different chairs, usually it would be at two different chairs that are the nearest to each other.

Just now, they've witnessed themselves that not only they sit separately but they also sit at the farthest chairs from each other with eyes glued on their phones. Taking pride as their best friends, the three of them know they need to come up with a way to solve whatever it is.

"Minho-ya, I know Changmin dotes on you the most. Why don't you ask him while we distract Yunho?"

"Why me? Noona, aren't you Yunho hyung's best friend? I bet you can dig some info from him."

"No way. Oppa, you've known him the longest. You'll talk to him while me and Minho drag Changmin somewhere before their managers come."

"Good luck, hyung."

Both of them leave them before he gets to decide making him with no other choice.

"Those brats, I've been too easy on them."

He takes a steady steps while trying to put list of advices in his head in order for whatever it is. This time Yunho is alone in the room, so at least Boa and Minho did their part.

"Yunho~ my favourite leader, the best dongsaeng. What are you doing?"

Yunho glances before putting his phone on the table, taking time to adjust his sitting position.

"Cut to the chase, hyung. Minho and Boa were here and now you suddenly appear. What is it?"

He awkwardly clears his throat while taking a seat on the same sofa as Yunho but making sure he is facing the younger man.

"There's been some whispers around you and Changmin acting cold towards each other. Do you want talk about it?"

"If I say I don't want to?"

Heechul adores Yunho a lot but this is not the time.

"I'll make you speak or I'll ask from Changmin himself. Your choice."

Yunho grudgingly stares at him before sighs deeply. He's known Yunho for too long to know the man usually likes to bottle up his trouble to himself and pretend like nothing's wrong most of the times.

"I'm not sure how should I start."

He moves closer to him and place a hand on his thigh to give him support.

"You can tell me anything, I'm your hyung right?"

Heechul notices the way Yunho play with his finger shows that he is quite nervous but in the end he starts to talk.

"Hyung, do people need to sleep on the same side everytime?"

"Excuse me?"

He thinks he might have heard the question wrongly or is it supposed to be some sort of metaphor he doesn't understand? He knows he should force Boa to take this job. 

"I mean, it's common right whether you want to sleep on the right or left side on different days? Does it really need to be the same side?"

At this point he's quite sure it's not a metaphor (hopefully) but he's not sure where the conversation is going.

"It depends I guess. Hold on, does this situation involve one or two persons?"

"Of course there are two persons involve. How is it a problem if it's only one person."

Heechul is quite sure the last time he checks he is the older one here but it feels like his mind is rolling into gutter.

"And sleeping... is as in sleeping, right?"

Yunho looks confused for a second before understanding dawns on him and his face turns red immediately.

"Yes, sleeping as in sleeping."

That's one thing less to worry about. He feels relief even when Yunho answers him while gritting his teeth. Finally, he processes the answer look at him in disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you have been arguing over sleeping position all these while?"

"Technically I didn't tell you anything but to answer your question, yes."

He's not sure whether he wants to laugh or slams his head on the table.

"I swear, you guys have been together for too long that now you starting to make up some ridiculous fight for fun, huh?"

Yunho pouts at him and push away his hand on his thigh.

"Are you here to help me or what?"

Moving another inch closer, he place his hand on Yunho's knee this time, trying to prove his determination.

"Let me guess, Changmin would want to keep the same side and you would sleep anywhere you sees fit."

Now Yunho looks at him like he has just tells him a cat can bark, there's the pure amazement look in his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

He mutters under his breath. Knowing both of them personally for two decades probaby he would be a fool to 'guess' ever so wrongly.

"Then, what do you think? Isn't he is too strict? We can just roll to whatever side we want right after... I mean when you are tired from the day and ready to sleep?"

Putting his other hand to support his chin as if he is deep in thoughts, he regrets his choice to meddle with a couple's fight.

"Well, just set up some kind of rule. You can choose if it's at your home and let Changmin do it his way when you guys are at his place."

Yunho nods his head several times and when he thought it's over, the younger man asks him another question.

"What if when we're at Japan?"

By the time he settles this problem, he'll make sure everyone who are involved needs to reward him for this. He rakes his brain for a few minutes trying to answer the question.

"Just decide using the months then. It will be fair and non bias so all you need to do is follow the system."

Finally, it feels like the sun shines once again after hidden by clouds for a long time. Yunho beams at him and collect both of his hand in his hold, thanking him profusely. Heechul feels like he's done some good to the world with the way Yunho smiles at him.

"What happens here?"

Both of them turns to look at Changmin who's staring at their joined hands. It doesn't help that he is prcatically curl to Yunho's side after his attempt on moving closer to the taller man earlier. He tries to pull away but Yunho doesn't get the hint so he settles by repeatedly shaking his head to whatever Changmin is thinking when looking at him. 

Behind Changmin, he notices Minho and Boa who looks like they have to chase Changmin from wherever they were from up until here.

'If they ever hold a wedding ceremony, they better give a shoutout for me.'

***

Nothing is more beautiful than the freshness after the rain has stopped. 

Everything's back to normal when at an office in SM building there's two persons who look like they could mould into one when looking at concept papers for the upcoming comeback when there's more than one copy prepared for them. 

Kim Seajun who has just arrived at the floor stops at corridor when he sees there's four other individuals who are peeking inside the room. They gestures a space for him when they notice he's already behind them. He joins them and sees the famous couple is lost in their own world when no one else have yet to arrive.

"Are they looking at a comeback or wedding concept?"

"At least we know they won't be that type of couple who fight about wedding themes."

"They would be too busy with fighting for other stupid thing by that time I bet."


End file.
